The Christmas Spirit
by FairCritic
Summary: Secret Santa, magical mistletoe, gag gifts, boss bashing and tons of fluff. It's Christmas, Numb3rs style! Discontinued due to lack of ideas.


The Christmas Spirit

Warning; Slash

"You want to do _what_?"

Don glared at the youngest member of his family. Undeterred, Charlie grinned at him.

"Secret Santa, Don! Come on, it'll be fun! There won't be any gag gifts or anything, and you'll have a chance to get to know someone in the unit better."

"Charlie, this is a federal agency, not a school." Don sighed, "You'd never sell this idea to the bosses, for one. For two, is it really wise to have a mystery gift exchange in the FBI?"

"The odds of a bad guy using this to his advantage are virtually nil, Don."

"I was referring to the agents, actually."

Charlie paused. Then he nodded gravely.

"I see your point."

"Good" Don sighed, "Does that mean you've given up on this idea?"

Charlie turned the kicked-puppy face on full force.

"Please, Don? Pleasepleaseplease? Because you love me?"

Don groaned. He glared. And then he gave up.

"Fine!" he growled, "I'll talk to the director. And Charlie?"

"Yeah?" Charlie grinned brightly, already halfway down the hall.

"I love you, baby brother."

"Love you too, Don!" And he was gone.

"I hate the face" Don grumbled good-naturedly to himself, "That can't-say-no-to-it face. Gets me every time."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You want to do _what_?"

Merrick glared at the most successful agent in his office. Undeterrred, Don gazed calmly back at him.

"Secret Santa, sir."

"How old are you, Agent?"

"Thirty-three, sir. But it's not that bad. We'll all get free gifts at least."

"It's dangerous."

"Gag gifts aren't allowed, sir."

"Still dangerous, Agent."

Don wisely refrained from mentioning that not everyone was as disliked as Merrick.

"It'll make you more popular around the office, sir. It will also help with holiday stress."

Merrick scowled. Hesitated. Don sensed that his proposal was about to be vetoed.

"I don't want to threaten my resignation, sir."

"Fine" Merrick sighed, "We'll do this, this 'Secret Santa' nonsense. But if I hear of so much as a single gag gift..."

"Understood, sir."

"It better be, Agent. Dismissed."

Smiling, Don left. From the office came the rattle of a pill bottle. Don's smile turned into a grin.

He loved Christmas.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You're going to do _what_?"

Agent Ian Edgerton stared disbelievingly at his dartboard. Undeterred, Director Merrick rattled on about Don's 'Secret Santa' idea.

"Secret Santa? How old are you people anyway?"

Merrick blathered something about threats and resignation.

"I'm not coming down there to babysit Eppes! I'm a sniper, not a nanny! Get somebody down there to watch him."

A pause.

"I can't be the _only_ one who can control him. Call his dad or something."

A pause. A sigh.

"Fine, I'll come. But I better get something nice for this. Yeah, yeah. Be there in two days. Fine. Bye."

Ian closed his cell phone and flicked the last dart into the bulls eye. Rolling, he picked a picture up off his bedside table. It was of him and the Eppes brothers, taken right after the Toxin case. Megan had taken it at Charlie's insistence, and the genius had sent him a copy soon after. Ian was standing to the right, still in the army uniform, sunglasses and grin in place, sniping rifle in one hand. Don was in the middle, grinning, wearing his FBI kevlar vest, one arm slung over his brother's shoulders. Charlie was on the left, clipboard in hand, squinting a little because he didn't have sunglasses. They all looked happy and just a bit cocky.

"Don, what are you planning?" Ian asked the photo. It was a question he planned to put to the real Don real soon.

Shaking his head, Ian set the photo down.

Christmas was going to be interesting this year.

AN: Yes, Don has an evil plan. Watch out Merrick!


End file.
